Dos opciones: Ser humano o ser escoria
by Kisuki-chan
Summary: Que siente uno al estar contra la espada y la pared? Desesperación... y es lo que ahora le sucede a lucy, un extraño hecho deribado del último capítulo la tiene con dos opciones muy fuertes... Ser algo que nunca fue, olvidar lo que es... o morir
1. Redacción

**Dos opciones: Ser humano o ser escoria**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Partiré diciendo que en este

Fanfiction habrá cosas

Fuera de la serie que habré

Inventado para ponerle más emoción

… espero que eso no les moleste.

Bueno, espero que les guste

Mi historia… sólo pondré el primer

Capítulo para ver si quieren que lo

Continúe.

Gracias por su atención ^ ^

¡Sayonara!

PD: vaya, ya son dos fanfic por el día u_ù

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

_Desde ése momento; en el cual pude empezar a controlarme… sentí que era el momento exacto para decirle la verdad a kouta y pedirle una gran disculpa… maté a dos de sus familiares en frente de él con una violencia explícita, todo lo logró ver con su pequeños y delicados ojos… La sangre le saltó a la cara, y su hermana se partió en dos con lágrimas en los ojos… fue una escena muy fuerte para un niño de tan sólo 11 años. El trauma le siguió por años hasta que logró recuperarse… _

_Pero no logro olvidar ése momento en el cual se abalanzó hacia mí sin miedo y me tomó de los hombros fuertemente gritándome: _

_-"¡¿por qué lo haces?! Detente! Detente!" - Creo… que en ése momento ya no sabía qué hacer… si escucharlo o derribarlo de un fuerte golpe…_

_Puesss_… _las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando nº35 salió del cuarto del internado… de ése lúgubre lugar en el cual nos hacían experimentos, como en el experimento que hacían para ver cuál disparo era más fuerte… grado 1, grado 2, grado 3… hasta que llegaban a un grado lo suficientemente alto para herirnos de verdad._

_Ésa diclonius de primera, al pelear, me di cuenta de que tenía más de cuatro vectores lo cual me complicaba la pelea… En un momento le di un golpe duro que fue inesperado para ella pero me deje fiar… me acerqué y me puse arrogante lo cual la hice enfurecer, pensé que no me haría nada de daño pero terminó por romperme un cuerno y dejarme K.O._

_Luego sucedieron cosas con kouta… pero ahora no estoy de ganas para recordar… _- pensaba lucy sentada en la rama de un árbol viendo la luna en todo su esplendor - ya le dije que no me verá nunca más… No sé si acercarme a él nuevamente o no… - La joven murmuraba algo apenada… Se posó contra el tronco del árbol y cerró sus ojos por un minuto hasta que un dolor la interrumpió de su descanso. Colocó su mano en su frente, aún seguía sangrando pero ya no tenía más un cuerno, pero tampoco tenía el otro… se dejó disparar y el otro también fue derribado – vaya… en verdad me duele bastante la cabeza, quizá hubiese sido lo mejor no haber perdido mis cuernos – murmuró – quizá… quizá eran importantes – se preocupó. Aghh, no otra ves… me han marcado… justo cuando menos lo quise – dijo bajando del árbol y corrió por donde sentía la presencia de otro diclonius. Se acercaba a la playa, para acortar camino usó dos de sus vectores, que esta ves golpearon el suelo y la hicieron elevarse lo justo y necesario para llegar a la orilla de la playa en donde frente a ella había una diclonius, pero esta ves era más grande que ella. Parecía adulta, como unos 45 años; detrás de ella policías de negro y un hombre de vestimenta blanca.

- es un juego?! – pensó – su poder casi ni se logra percibir.

- Que me crees? Eres una diclonius igual a todas, además… no creas que quiero pelea.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… te da miedo? Eh?... cobarde.

- Deja de decir estupideces – le iba a pegar un combo con un vector cuando lucy se lo contraataca con el suyo, tomándole la "mano" fuertemente.

- Hablo enserio… que quieren?

- Inmadura, aún eres una joven…- suspiro y luego habló – me dicen nº10, ya las otras han muerto, ¿cómo dices? Pues… tan viejas, con edad 68 o más no sirven… las han usado como experimentos y han sido tan intensos los exámenes que no han logrado sobrevivir pero… a mi me ocupan para otras cosas… soy más civilizada – sonrió maléficamente.

- Vale, lo que digas… me aburres y esto no me interesa, anda al grano.

- Está bien… percibí a una diclonius, esa eras tú pero me di cuenta de algo raro. Ya no empezaba a tener su ADN de diclonius.

- Ja! Lo dices pero no lo sabes, tendrías que examinarme! No seas patética.

- Calma… si somos diclonius, entonces podemos percibirnos… no es así?

- Pues sí; no me interesa.

- Pues creo que esto sí… te detecté pero era apenas una, ¿Cómo decirlo? … una, una "alma" poco detectable y me intrigó que sucedía… pues ahora es clave.

- Q-qué? de que hablas si hace poco me marcaste!!

- Casi ni pude, tu energía de diclonius a disminuido… Son tus cuernos…- dijo mientras dos de sus vectores le acariciaban la parte en donde estaban los cuernos.

- Iku jigoku (ándate al infierno) – dijo corriendo hacia atrás pero el nº10 apareció al frente de ella.

- Escucha… yo soy distinta a las demás diclonius y sé que escuchar eso es alarmante – se susurraba – tienes dos opciones…- guardó silencio.

- Pues dímelo! Que esperas idiota! y escúchame si no funciona te juro que te asesino!

- …antes de decirte, compruébalo… Estaré a metro medio, intenta que tus vectores me toquen.

- …está bien – se dijo confiada.

- Que esperas? Intenta, o no puedes? – le preguntó al estar metro medio.

- Que no e comenzado!! "_está bien, sólo relájate… esto es una broma pesada"_ - pensó. Luego alargó sus vectores pero al metro medio no llegaban – queeé?!! No, eso no… llegan a los dos metros, es un juego – dijo tratando de estirarlos más y más – que sucede?! – gritó mientras lloraba, estaba confundida.

- Guarda la calma!!!! – le gritó – ahora, ubica mis vectores y apriétalos.

- …vale – lucy usó sus 4 vectores, los movió por cualquier lado, pero no tocó ningún vectores – ja, ahora me haces caer… no sacas tus vectores.

- Ah, no?

- … - lucy sintió que algo le tocó la mejilla, usó uno de sus vectores pero no sintieron absolutamente nada… intentó matarla pero sus manos la atravesaban – n-no…e-es verdad – desesperada cayó al suelo.

- Lucy está indefensa! Atacad ahora!! – gritó el hombre de blanco.

- No lo creo! – la diclonius nº10 los asesinó a todos – escúchame, lucy… tus vectores están debilitados, pero se recuperaran.

- … - lucy no respondía, pero se paró y la miró – que?

- Tus cuernos ya no están, sin ellos, tu ADN empieza a complicarse. Si no haces lo que te digo puedes llegar a morir! Pero confía en mí, tus brazos seguirán… tienes dos opciones………. Es convertirse en humano o ser escoria.

- Queeeé?!!

- Pues lo que he dicho… si no quieres mi ayuda, pues bien – dijo alejándose.

- …espera! Déjame un día.

- Esta bien, que no pasen los tres o muerta estarás. Adiós – dicho eso se fue en un helicóptero que había.

- No le creo… mis vectores están débiles por las luchas, es sólo eso… - pero algo la tenía inquieta – no tengo opción… necesito hablar con nana. Puedo detestarla un poco, pero… es la forma de saber que ocurre – al decir eso, salió de la zona de playa y se acercó a las escaleras… las subió rápidamente y al llegar a la morada abrió la puerta, pero estaba se sentía agobiada, rápidamente se desplomó en el suelo y se desmayó.

**Continuará..?**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor!

Gracias por leer ^^

Atte: Kisuki-chan


	2. Los Sintomas

**Dos opciones: Ser humano o ser escoria**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Bueno, lo continuaré aunque

tenga dos reviews.Así que le

doy las gracias a dani… Que

me dejó un review que me alegró

el día xD

Bueno… espero que sigas leyendo dani

Y también le voy a dar las gracias

A cada persona que me deje un review!

Pero supongo que como hay tan

Poca gente que ve este anime, supongo

Que no habran más de 5.

Los dejo

¡Sayonara!

**PD: lo que sería el "primer capítulo" es como la redacción nomás. Ahora viene el primero. **

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Capítulo uno: Los síntomas

_-creen que esté bien? – Lucy escuchaba murmuros en ves de palabras._

_-Miren! Ya está abriendo los ojos!!_

_-cállense! Dejen que despierte tranquilamente._

_-ah? – llegó a pronunciar la diclonius._

_-lucy, me oyes bien?_

_-aghh – se quejó – sí._

Todos estaban en una pieza observando a lucy quien se había desmayado en la madrugada y auxiliada por kouta. En ése momento el joven se preocupó y la llevó a su antigua pieza, la de lucy. La tendió en sus sábanas y le colocó una almohada debajo de su nuca.

Pero hasta ahora todos hablaban hasta que la diclonius había despertado.

-vaya… que te ocurrió? – le preguntó yuka.

-…- lucy la miró de mal humor – nada.

-jeje me parece que nyuu puede ahora hablar y pronunciar bien sus palabras – comentó mayu.

-Así parece… - kouta la miró por un rato – que te sucedió?

-k-kouta…- lo miró – pues ya he dicho que nada, sólo me desmayé.

-me imagino – comentó nana quien estaba algo desconfiada de ella ya que notó que perdió su lado bueno y armonioso.

-nana! – gritó y se sentó.

-que?! – gritó alarmada.

-…necesito hablar contigo sobre…

-nyuu, y tus cuernos? – la interrumpió yuka.

-…- lucy la miró de mal humor – que no te importen mucho… necesito hablar a solas con nana.

-bien - sonrió mayu y luego se retiró.

-¬¬ que estado anímico tiene – dijo yuka – me parece que no está de buen humor – abrió la puerta y se fue.

-está bien, nyuu… te veo luego – dijo kouta levantándose, luego se marchó.

-que sucede? ambas sabemos que ahora tú no eres esa "nyuu" - nana le habló desconfiadamente.

-ahgg… ahora me da lo mismo esa tal "nyuu", ahora necesito hablar contigo de algo serio.

-quieres tomar la pelea que no habíamos terminado? – se levantó y la miró desafiante.

-niña, si te pones así te doy una pelea… pero… no puedo.

-que?

-tu también te has dado cuenta de que ya no tengo los cuernos… cierto?

-pues sí… cómo los perdiste? – nana empezó a confiarse.

-el primero en una pelea y el otro en una guerra de balas - dijo con una gota en la cabeza y de mala gana.

-pues… que mala suerte.

-mala suerte?!! … mala suerte?!! ¡¡ES UNA PÉSIMA SUERTE!! – gritó fuertemente mientras se paraba con los puños apretados.

-bueno! La mala suerte no se obtiene! Sólo ocurre – dijo parándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-pues me da igual eso! gracias a la pérdida de mis cuernos estoy contra la espada y la pared; y eso me pone de muy mala ganaa!! – gritaba.

-hey! No es mi culpa, ok?!

-te gustaría que te dijeran que tienes dos opciones en la vida? Ser humano o ser escoria?!

-pues si me dijeran eso; claro que me pondría muy agitada!! Pero por qué quieres hablar conmigo?! Que tanto te tiene preocupada?!

-pues lo que acabas de escuchar! …Anoche una diclonius me marcó, bajé al mar, estuve frente a frente con ella y…

-y te dio una paliza lo cual te enrabia, no? – dijo como si nada y muy relajada.

-…- a la joven se le hinchó la vena de la cabeza – ¡¡¡DEJAME TERMINAR, OK?!! – gritó con colmillos y roja de rabia.

- .___. uh, ok…

-arg!! – después de unos segundos la vena se le relajó, botó el aire y habló – al estar frente a ella, empezó a hablarme de cosas muy extras, pero luego… luego mencionó que mi ADN estaba empezando a desaparecer… y que todo era porque mis cuernos se salieron de su lugar. Me dijo que podía morir si no hacía algo, y… la medida para que no muriera era volverme humana.

- .____. – nana no hablaba, quedó estupefacta.

-nana?!!

- .___.??!

-NANA!!! __

-oye, oye!! Lo escuché claramente, ok?! Si quieres mi ayuda, pues no sé!! Nunca había escuchado tal cosa!

-no le creo! Pero sucedieron algunas cosas que hicieron que dudara.

-algo como qué?

-… mis vectores perdieron alcance y se volvieron casi invisible, o sea, si quería matar no lograba hacerlo por que traspasaban el cuerpo.

-huy, enserio que todo eso que me hablas es nuevo para mi – le dijo sinceramente.

-harías el intento por ayudarme y ver que sucede?

-¬¬ ...ehhh… ok.

-que tanto "ehhh"?!! – le preguntó irritada.

-lo dije porque de la manera que sos lucy, no es del todo buena.

-si quieres decir "buena" de no asesinar a nadie, es algo raro ¬¬

-lo ves? Sigues siendo la misma joven sádica de siempre.

-ahora no hablemos de eso… cualquier diclonius mataría gente.

-bueno…de eso puedes tener razón.

-pues la tengo…Ahora que hacemos?! Tienes algún método para no morir?

-me crees sacerdotisa?!!

-que no!! Vamos, debes de saber algo! tu padre no te dijo nada?!!

-p-papá…- dijo tristemente.

-_ya se puso sentimental ¬¬_ - pensó – mira, sé que eso fue muy duro… pero para algo existe el pasado, presente y el futuro.

-eh? A qué te refieres?

-…mira, el pasado es una tontera que se debe olvidar…el futuro un misterio y el pasado es un regalo – dijo mientras recordaba cosas.

-…nunca pensé que podrías decir algo como eso – dijo sorprendida.

-pues no te sorprendas tanto… una que otra diclonius puede tener "algo" en el corazón… - le respondió lucy algo avergonzada de si misma.

-entonces… no eres mala? – le preguntó intrigada.

-no me hagas ése tipo de preguntas…Ahora necesito que me ayudes con lo mío.

-pues, vale n_n

-entonces sabes algo sobre "hacer que una diclonius no muera" ?

-pues eso quizá no jaja – rió nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza.

-…- a la joven se le puso la frente azul – entonces que sabes?

-es riesgoso… pero vamos al internado.

-queeé?! Estás loca?! Es como volver al pasado! Es recordar sufrimientos muy fuertes.

-lo sé… pero quieres ésa solución?

-…sí – asintió algo cansada.

-pues entonces la forma para ver que sucede, es ir allá.

-y…si tanto estas confiada; como harás para que no nos detecten?

-etto… no lo se!! T-T

-arg! Da igual, vamos a tener que aperrar, no tenemos otra solución.

(aperrar significa: es como ponerle "poder" a lo que uno quiere hacer)

-bien…

* * *

-de que creen que están hablando? – preguntó yuka mientras cocinaba.

-pues no lo se… supongo que cosas de chica u.u – respondió kouta.

-eso va a un insulto? – le preguntó yuka irritada.

-o.o no! Para nada yo…

-creo que quiere referirse a que ellas hablan de cosas de mujer con cuernos a mujer con cuernos – lo interrumpió mayu para ayudarlo.

-c-claro, era eso yuka… no te pases de la raya

-y a qué te refieres con eso?!!

-yuka! Calma!

-hmpf! … solo pone la mesa.

-está bien – le respondió confundido.

Pasaron algunos minutos y mayu con kouta habían puesto la mesa mientras yuka cocinaba. Cada plato que terminaba mayu o el joven lo tomaban y lo llevaban a la mesa. Pronto la joven terminó y se sentaron.

-vaya, ya casi a pasado una hora y ésas dos no bajan – comentó preocupado kouta.

-no te preocupes, yo creo que se están volviendo amigas – sonrió mayu.

-eso puede ser verdad – dijo yuka.

-pero… si ya se hicieron amigas creo que ya deberían de bajar…

-calma, kouta… que si uno se hace una amiga es entretenido conversar – le explicó mayu.

-bueno, podría ser verdad.

-anda, no te preocupes tanto. Además ya eh pasado unas cuantas veces por ahí y no sucede nada – comentó yuka.

-pues eso no es malo? Quiero decir… escuchar las conversaciones secretas de otros es malo – dijo inocentemente mayu.

-bueno… pues dicen que los secretos de dos no son de dios – se rió yuka.

-y… con eso crees que te dan la autoridad de espiar? – preguntó kouta mientras bebía.

-si sigues molestándome harás que de verdad me enoje y eso…

-ya nos vamos!! – gritó nana.

-qué? – preguntaron todos a la ves.

-iremos a… a dar una vuelta jeje, no os preocupéis.

-bien, pero no lleguen tarde… no nos gusta que nos preocupen – comentó yuka.

-bien – dijo simplemente lucy.

-solo vamos a conversar y a tomar un helado – dijo nana – bueno… pues adiós! – la diclonius tomó la mano de lucy y corrió hacia fuera hasta que algo las interrumpió.

-nyuu! – gritó el joven.

-kouta – lucy soltó la mano de nana y se quedó parada – que sucede?

-planean estar todo el día? A penas ya es la tarde del día.

-…-lucy miró a nana.

-anda, dile la verdad – sonrió.

-no lo sé…- le dijo.

-que? Que esconden? – preguntó kouta preocupado.

-_genial, gracias a la inofensiva de nana, kouta se enteró de algo…_- pensó – kouta… yo llegaría a preocuparte lo suficiente como para que te agitaras mucho? – le pregunte.

-que?... eh, vamos nyuu… no me haces de tonto. Que locura van a hacer? – le dijo kouta con un aire algo simpático.

nanii?! (queeé)

-tu indirecta no sirvió… es obvio. Vamos dime que sucede para no preocuparme.

-pues no te preocupes – dijo tristemente y con la cabeza gacha. Luego dio media vuelta para irse pero el joven la tomó de la mano.

-me e preocupado varias veces por ti!! Dime que tontera os vais a hacer?!!

-k-kouta…

-anda! Dime!

-… seré sincera y directa.. Me han dicho que puedo morir por haber perdido mis cuernos y que si no hago algo… pues eso, soy escoria. Y la única solución es volverme humana…la verdad… quizás eso podría ser una salvación para no ser este monstruo pero… no me gustaría perder mi identidad de diclonius aunque eso signifique ser buscada y vista como un monstruo. Por eso es que voy con nana al internado para ver si es que hay algo que indique si esto es verdad o no. Si no lo logramos descubrir, la única opción es ser humano… cosa si es así, tendré que asumir.

-n-nyuu… no tenía ni idea.

-no quería decírtelo, pero nana abrió la boca.

-que?! Os yo quería ayudar.

-está bien nana, has hecho bien… como es que mi "asesina" ah querido irse sin decirme nada.

-q-que? – lucy lo miró a los ojos.

-ya te lo dije, me e preocupado mucho por ti… y no quiero que me vuelvas a preocupar pero… júrame que volverás sana y viva.

-…no puedo hacer algo así.

-pues entonces voy con ustedes.

-no! … es muy peligroso, pero haré todo el intento para no ser descubrida, ok?

-pues con eso me basta…no me gustaría para nada que murieras – kouta la abrazó.

-o///o…no te preocupes tanto – lo abrazó también.

-como no hacerlo?

-u.u ya me estoy cansandoooo – dijo nana como una indirecta.

-u.ó – la joven le golpeó la cabeza con uno de sus vectores formándole un chichón.

-oye!

-shh! Calla! – le dijo la diclonius.

-bueno, creo que lo mejor es que se vayan – dijo el joven parando el abrazo.

-está bien.

-vamos, lucy!

-…-lucy le dio un pequeño beso al joven – nos vemos… - dicho eso se fue con nana rápidamente.

-o///o – kouta quedó sonrojado – uff… vaya, tanto "nyuu" y "lucy" me tiene estresado, no se ni como llamarle – dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

* * *

oO*Pasando 3 horas*Oo

-las piernas ya no me dan ToT – se quejaba nana.

-arg!! Viniste a ayudarme! No podemos parar, son sólo tres días!!

-pero mis piernitaas! T.T

-nana no me sirves si te pones a…- pero a la diclonius empezó a darle un fuerte dolor de estómago que llegó a darles vómitos.

-O.O!! Lucy!! Estás bien?! Que te sucede?

-ghhh, n-no sé ghhh – vomitaba una y otra ves.

-ayyy, si sigues así no podemos continuar…

-c-claro que sí.

-como que si?! Mírate.

-s-seguiremos igual ghhh – la joven no dejaba de vomitar.

-ay, que te pasó T.T!!

-disculpa, está bi…- se acercó una mujer pero terminó decapitada.

-kyaa! Lucy! Que has hecho?!

-q-que no se acerquen – de a poco dejó de vomitar. Se paró y notó que toda la gente de alrededor corría.

-la idea es no llamar la atención, tonta! – le gritó nana.

-tus piernas se compusieron?!! – le gritó.

- ._. si.

-entonces corre.

-por qué tanta prisa?

-hay policías, con todo este alboroto se darán cuenta de que estamos, vamos! – corrió.

-a-ah! Espérame! – la siguió.

-oye, no te lo eh preguntado… pero que sucede entre kouta y tu?

-niña, sólo corre!

-eso hago! Pero puedes responderme igual!

-pues nada! Querías escuchar eso?! Sólo es un triste pasado y algo extraño por ahora.

-extraño?.. Para mi todo es extraño ú.u

-no me interesa…- corrían por una carretera, hace poco que habían salido de la ciudad y todavía faltaban cuatro horas para llegar al "internado".

Era un agotador viaje… el día se oscurecía cuando de repente a lucy le empezó a pesar el cuerpo, de a poco fueron sus mano, luego sus piernas y por último su cuerpo entero. Cuando corrían la joven cayó al suelo de golpe.

-o.o lucy! Ahora qué?!

-a-auu…- se escuchó oír.

-eres patética – nana la dio vuelta – genial, estas sangrando – dijo cansadamente. Sacó un paño de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en la cara.

-aahh!! Idiota! Me duele, que le echaste?!

-o.o… - nana vio el pañuelo, a lucy, el pañuelo y a lucy… - pues limón – sacó su lengua alegremente, apretó el puño y mostró sus dos dedos.

-estúpida!

-yuka me dijo que el limón cicatrizaba bien, así que no te quejes tanto – dijo mientras le volvía a poner el pañuelo.

-o-oye…

-dime? n_n

-aghh, m-me duelen las piernas y los brazos. Levántame.

-o.ó ejem?!!

-por favor ¬¬

-claro… - nana la tomó de la cintura y la hizo sentar, pero de nuevo cayó hacia atrás.

-idiota… m-mi cuerpo está paralizado.

-por qué te suceden estas cosas?

-no lo sé… no perdamos tiempo. Cárgame.

-jeje está bien! – sonrió, luego usó dos de sus vectores y la levantó.

-para! Si no te notas normal la gente se dará cuenta!! Suéltame!

-o.o ok? – dicho eso la soltó y lucy cayó al suelo de cara fuertemente.

-ERES UNA CABRONA DE…!!!

-oye, oye!! Perdonamee T.T soy torpe, ok? Perdóname – dijo poniéndola en su espalda.

-arggg, ok… pero camina.

-hummm, ok.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la joven se recuperó. Nana la sacó de su espalda y caminaron. Pasaron casi dos horas cuando a lucy le volvió a suceder algo. Caminaban por una zona rocosa por donde iban a escalar para llegar al internado cuando… ¡crash!

-o.o lucy! Que te pasó?! – le preguntó nana mientras veía como lucy chocaba cara a cara contra una gran roca.

-__ uuuyyy, n-nada s-solo m-mi-mire mal.

-segura?

-si, fue un descuido – se despegó de la roca y vio a nana pero la veía doble. Pero sólo pensó que era por el golpe.

Siguieron caminando y cada ves subían más, ya iban a llegar al punto clave para escalar cuando lucy empezó a ver triple, el cuádruple… hasta que chocó nuevamente con otra piedra.

-esto es un juego… verdad? u.ú – le preguntó irritada nana.

-me gustaría decir que si… veo todo borroso.

-por qué no me dijiste?!

-porque teníamos que seguir – se despegó de la roca pero ahora veía negro. En eso de desesperó – p-pero ahora veo negro!

-O_O lucy!! No me juegues mal! Cuantos dedos tengo? – dijo mostrándole 2.

-yo que se! No veo!

-T-T que problema… esperemos hasta que suceda otra cosa.

-por mi bien, me importa más mi vista … prefiero llegar ciega a un zoológico que al internado.

-y por qué un zoológico?

-porque a mi me gustaban mucho los animales cuando, niña – dijo torpemente.

-u.u

-los vi con kouta, ok?! Es tan grave?!

-pues si fue un momento lindo no diría que me gustaría llegar ciega a un zoológico.

-deja de jugarme chueco.

-jeje eres muy chistosa.

-que tontería.

-lo que digas, tiéndete.

-pff, ok – y así lo hizo.

-voy a ponerte el paño en los ojos, bien?

-patética está con limón!!!!!

-tranquila, le e puesto agua de mi cantimplora.

-ah, vale…

Nana le puso el paño en los ojos. Empezaron a pasar los minutos cuando lucy creyó poder ver. Se sacó el paño y su vista estaba como nueva. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al punto para escalar. Usaron sus vectores y rápidamente fueron subiendo hasta llegar a la sima plana.

-nana, ten cuidado. Hay uno que otro sargento y rayos láser.

-está bien.

-otra cosa… si un sargento te descubre, no dudes en matarlo.

-…o-ok.

-…mhh – dijo lucy mientras se acercaba a un precipicio – o.o vaya, fueron como 15 metros.

-de que hablas?

-pues yo caí desde aquí hasta abajo.

-o.O es mucho.

-si, y aún así estoy viva.

-no seas arrogante.

-no lo soy… ahora vamos.

-ok.

Caminaron con cautela y claro que de repente mataron a uno que otro sargento, pero ninguno quedó vivo como para ir a decir q ue dos diclonius habían vuelto de sus raíces.

Se acercaron a una sala que tenía el nº64.

-bien, si no bien lo recuerdo… aquí hacen experimentos leves y curan a las diclonius heridas – dijo nana.

-ok, a las tres entramos y los matamos, que ninguno quede vivo.

-mhh… se me ocurre algo mejor – dijo nana viendo dos hombres de laboratorios muertos – disfracémonos de ellos y pasamos sin sospechas.

-mhh.. ok, pero esconde bien tus cuernos y pelo.

-claro!

Las dos se disfrazaron rápidamente y entraron a la sala. Todos las vieron pero no se dieron el tiempo para verlas mejor.

Lucy se sentó en una silla frente a un computador y nana sólo se quedo parada viendo como trabajaban… en un momento oportuno, lucy, sacó unos de sus vectores y mató a seis personas de su alrededor y nana hizo igual. Todo el mundo se paro confundido y asustado. Nana y lucy actuaron de la misma forma que los humanos hasta que fueron matando a todos de a poco.

-bien, ahora ponte en ése tubo - le indicó nana.

-y para qué?!!

-pues para ver que sucede con tu ADN… te tomaré una radiografía como dicen los humanos.

-…vale, que sea rápido.

-claro.

La joven se metió en el gran tubo que se cerró de inmediato. Nana se sentó frente la computadora y revisó cada órgano y parte de lucy. De poco las cosas se fueron aclarando… tal cual como lo había dicho la diclonius nº10, lucy estaba perdiendo su ADN y si no hacían algo el cuerpo de lucy explotaría por los cambios bruscos que haría su sangre y otros órganos.

-ehh..l-lucy…- dijo nana.

-que? – dijo saliendo de la cápsula.

-esa diclonius dijo a verdad :S

-o.o no lo puedo creer…

-si! Hasta los síntomas son, vómito, paralización de cuerpo y pérdida de la vista.

-no lo puedo creer!! Y ahora que..?

-no lo se!!

En eso la alarma del internado suena.

-nos han descubierto!! – gritó nana.

-maldición…

-que?!

-me estoy volviendo ciega nuevamente…

**Continuará..?**


	3. Tienes todo mi apoyo

**Dos opciones: Ser humano o ser escoria**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Bueno, espero que no les haya

Molestado que no haya actualizado.

Es que me fui de vacaciones y aquí

No hay Internet T.T … así que

Espero que me comprendan…

¡Sayonara!

Gracias por leer…

Atte: Kisuki-chan!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Capítulo dos: Tienes todo mi apoyo

Las dos diclonius quedaron algo agitadas, si no hacían algo pronto las descubrirían y volverían a ser encerradas.

Lucy había perdido justo la viste en el momento menos indicado y nana no sabía que hacer.

-no te quedes parada!! Cógeme y sal de este lugar lo más rápido posible! – le gritó lucy.

-pero cómo?!

-cómo?! Pues moviendo tus piernas y matando a quien se interponga en tu camino! Es la única manera de salir vivas! Ahora corre!

-buen punto… está bien, vámos – nana cargó a lucy en su espalda y corrió rápidamente antes de que llegaran a ser mártires pero que no mueren por Dios.

-sabes por donde salir?

-algo… - dijo mientras partía por la mitad a un hombre de laboratorio – cerca de tu sala de internado, no?

-exacto, sigue el camino y abre la puerta con los vectores; yo también te ayudaré a romperlo.

-entiendo… no te preocupes – la diclonius corrió cerca de donde antes lucy estaba aprisionada. Siguió el camino hasta que en un momento se detuvo de golpe.

-por qué no avanzas?! – gritó lucy.

-hay sargentos que impiden el paso, son muchos.

-…déjamelo a mí – lucy salió de la espalda de nana y se paró en frente de todos los sargentos, alzó las manos y se inclinó – me doy por vencida.

-queé?!! Que se supone que hace?! – pensó nana, pero luego empezó a pensar – aah! Cosa lógica! Ocho vectores son más que cuatro – yo también me doy por vencida – dijo e hizo lo mismo que lucy.

-jeje, soldados! Atrapadlas!

-ahora? – preguntó nana.

-ahora! – lucy y nana sacaron sus vectores y los hicieron rodar, cada sargento o soldado que se acercaba se partía en la mitad, se decapitaba, perdía un brazo u otra cosa. Siguieron así hasta que quedó uno… Las dos se pararon y lo tomaron; dos brazos de lucy tomaron el brazo derecho y otros dos la pierna derecha, nana hizo lo mismo pero con el lado izquierdo y lo partieron en dos.

-eso fue sádico – dijo nana algo angustiada.

-para algo fuimos creadas.

-…n-no! No sólo fue para eso.

-nana, tienes que pensar! Cada segundo nace un diclonius, es para que se apodere de la raza humana y surja una nueva especie… nosotros.

-claro que no!

-nana! Ahora no hay que hablar, vámonos! – lucy empezó a recobrar su vista. Corrió hacia la entrada y con sus vectores empujó la gran puerta.

-e-espérame! – nana la siguió y utilizó sus vectores para también abrirla. En un segundo la puerta se desplomó y lucy salió corriendo.

-has lo mismo que yo… es un atajo y no preguntes! – le gritó lucy. Se acercó al precipicio en donde había caído antes y se lanzó de un piquero.

-o.O e-etto…

-¡¡LÁNZATE DE UNA VES!! – gritó lucy.

-o-ok…- nana tomó vuelvo y se tiró formada una bolita.

- -_-U bien, ahora nademos.

- .__. Ha-hacia donde? – pero al preguntar lucy ya llevaba casi cuatro metros de nadado – lucy-san! Mate (espera) – nana nadó rápidamente e hicieron un gran esfuerzo por llegar.

* * *

oO-Por otra parte-Oo

-se demoran mucho, estoy algo preocupada – comentó mayu sentada mientras veía como los demás comían.

-bueno, ya van a ser las 1:00 a.m. De verdad que se tardan – se preocupó también yuka.

-…-kouta sólo comía y no hablaba.

-que crees que haya sucedido, yuka-san? – preguntó mayu.

-no lo sé, creo que lo mejor es buscarlas.

-no… - dijo kouta.

-eh? A caso no estás preocupada por nyuu-san y por nana-san? – le preguntó mayu extrañada.

-no es eso, pero me dijeron que su viaje es con alojamiento en algún lugar… En algún minuto llegarán, estoy seguro. Yo hablé con nyuu – dijo sonriendo.

-y de algo más? – dijo yuka algo irritada.

-no te pases rollos, los amigos se preocupan de los amigos… eso no es raro.

-eso es verdad – dijo mayu.

-bien, bien… como digan. Yo me iré a dar un baño y luego me iré a la cama, adiós – dijo parándose y luego yéndose.

-de verdad que alojaron en algún lugar? – preguntó mayu.

-pues si, no te preocupes. Es tarde y mañana tienes escuela. Alimenta a wanta y anda a dormirte jeje – le sonrió.

-n.n jaja, arigato kouta-san – la niña se paró y se fue, pero luego abrió la puerta nuevamente – kouta-san…

-si? – la miró intrigado.

-es que… me gusta imaginarme que nyuu y nana-san son hermanas mías y yuka contigo son los padres. Me siento como en una casa de verdad.

-con yuka? Como si fuese mi novia? – preguntó algo interesado sobre la situación.

-si, suena loco. Pero me lo imagino…Yo ya se lo había dicho a yuka……. Bueno, adios n__n – dicho eso cerró la puerta y se fue.

-pero yuka…no es mi tipo – murmuró parándose, sus ojos no se veían ya que su pelo se lo tapaba. Miró el ventanal, llovía frenéticamente. Se acercó y puso la mano sobre el vidrio - …nyu, lucy… Por lo que veo, no te llamas nyuu… Así que, lucy-san… cuídate, que la promesa no se rompa. Vuelve sana y salva – kouta miraba el ventanal, hasta que la imagen de la diclonius se reflejó, su mano también estaba apoyada en el ventanal. La palma de ella se juntó con la del joven entre el ventanal. Lucy le sonreía y kouta dentro de su corazón escuchó: "No soy capaz de romper una promesa; menos una nuestra. Volveré sana y salva".

Kouta miró a la lucy reflejada con tranquilidad hasta que esa diclonius calmada y dulce se transformó entre un relámpago y un trueno a una herida, llena de sangre. Con un aire moribundo, llena de moretones y hecha un desastre.

Kouta se desesperó, quitó su mano y escuchó de una forma u otra una voz que provenía de ella:

"jeje, mírame… no logré cumplirla. Moriré si o si, no hay como salvarme".

Luego desapareció. El joven quedó perturbado, le dolía la cabeza entonces pensó que por eso escuchó y vio tal cosa. Se refregó los ojos y se fue acostar.

* * *

oO-En la orilla del mar-Oo

Dos siluetas agonizantes salían del agua, parecían dos criaturas que emergieron de lo profundo del mar. Con unos gemidos y gritos que perturbarían a cualquiera salieron del agua gateando de una manera cansadora, de a poco se fueron parando. Ya eran las 3:28 a.m. nadie rondaba por allí, caminaron entre las calles y subieron las escalares que llevaban a la casa de kouta con los demás.

-gghhh, a-allí es?

-s-si agghh.

Caminaron lentamente, abrieron la puerta suavemente y revisaron la casa, subieron algunos escalones y llegaron al segundo piso. Una se acercó a una habitación y otra silueta a la del joven.

Kouta dormía intranquilamente, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas y se movía continuadamente. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

oO-Sueño-Oo

_La casa se incendiaba en ardientes llamas, el joven gritaba auxilio. Una muralla se había derrumbado y lo apresó mientras corría hacia la salida. _

_Veía una silueta que se acercaba a él, le rogaba que lo ayudara pero sólo la silueta se limitaba a reír. Repentinamente yuka se acercó a ayudarlo pero de un momento a otro su cabeza explotó. Luego se acercó mayu pero su estómago estalló. Nana también se acercó pero se partió en dos pedazos. _

_La silueta aún lo miraba mientras que kouta gritaba angustiado y asustado. Pero luego la silueta le tomó la mano y le mostró la cabeza de Kanae, su hermana. El grito fue más fuerte, parecía que eso alimentaba y le daba más fuerza a la sombra. Hasta que un grito agudo se escuchó desde lo lejos, era un grito que decía "nyuu" fuertemente. Otra silueta se acercó y empujó a la silueta que mató a los demás, esta se desvaneció y la sombra que gritaba "nyuu" le tomó la mano a kouta. El joven miró hacia arriba y notó la cara de nyuu. Este se alegró y gritó su nombre pero al gritarlo, a la joven le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo transformarse en lucy. Lo miró con una cara de poca importancia y se alejó mientras kouta gritaba:_

"_lucy, lucy-san! No me dejes!! Lucy-san!!!"_

_Todas las cosas cayeron y el joven empezó a asfixiarse de a poco hasta que murió. _

oO-Fin del Sueño-Oo

-nooo!! – gritó fuertemente saliendo del sueño. Se tocó la frente y respiró rápidamente, el aire le faltaba. Estaba perturbado, algo le decía que lucy o nyuu estaba en aprietos, pero otra cosa le decía que nunca estarían juntos. Se acercó a la puerta para ir al baño a tomar agua cuando al abrirla estaba la silueta frente a él. Quedó paralizado, asustado retrocedió un poco pero la silueta lo tomó de la mano. Se acercó a él y un haz de luz mostró su apariencia.

-Lucy!! – gritó preocupado. Le quitó las algas de encima con otras cosas más y la abrazó.

-k-kouta – alcanzó a decir.

-que te sucedió? Estas entera mojada.

-me voy a morir…

-queé?! El ser humano tampoco te sirve?

-no, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que no quiero ser humano.

-l-lucy… p-por qué? No es nada grave.

-Si soy diclonius…

-si eres diclo que?! – la interrumpió.

-…te lo explicaré… - la joven suspiró y le contó todo.

-e-esto es algo nuevo.

-por favor no temas de mí – le rogó lucy.

-claro que no… no te preocupes.

-Esto apenas es el principio pero… a lo que dije es… Que al ser diclonius amo al joven que tanto deseo, pero si me vuelvo humana… sentiré otras cosas, que… que quizá me haga olvidarte. Mi ADN cambiará y sería un problema que no deberías cargar. En vez de que todo eso suceda… prefiero morir y estar contigo los últimos días de mi vida.

-no!! – gritó – tienes todo mi apoyo! Cualquier problema no es nada! Todo se soluciona, excepto la muerte! Y al ser así, no te podré recuperar estando sin alma! Lucha por tu vida!! Yo te quiero a mi lado batallando contra los problemas que se acercaran. No dejaré que nada, pero nada nos separe. Si te vuelves humana… si te vuelves humana – dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar y a caerle hilos de lágrimas – haría todo lo posible por estar juntos, para que no me olvides! La canción de la cajita es algo que atravesaría tu mente y te haría recordar cosas y yo también… pero no me rebajaré a que mueras! Estaré contigo aun que esto de diclonius y la nueva raza estén. Me da igual, lo que quiero y anhelo eres tú! No me interesa nada de lo que contaste, sólo eres tú en mi cabeza! ¡¡¡NO TE QUIERO PERDER!!! – gritaba con toda su alma. Sus sentimientos los expresaba en sus palabras. Ya no sabía que más decir.

-k-kouta… - la joven igual se puso a llorar – que sientes sobre mí?

-… siento un peso en mi corazón, una cadena está atada en él y quiere palpitar de amor, pero al no poder estar junto a su correspondido amor… se deprime. Mi corazón necesita a quien amo, necesita que esté bien…para que saque la llave para lograr abrir esas cadenas.

-kouta…

-te necesito a mi lado – le susurra mientras la abraza fuertemente, la apega a su cuerpo para que sienta esos latidos.

-tu tienes corazón… el tuyo palpita, pero el mío es extraño. Casi ni palpita.

-no te preocupes… es por lo que eres.

-pronto palpitará… - lucy se fue acercando de a poco y cerrando los ojos mientras que kouta hacía lo mismo, unos centímetros más y los labios encarnarían un dulce beso… Hasta que se juntaron, no se despegaron… pero tenían tanto amor por botar, que de a poco fueron moviendo sus cabezas y jugando con cada lengua del otro. Lucy era algo terca para eso, nunca había hecho eso… Pero le dio igual, con sentirse bien ya era lo mejor.

Se apegaron a la muralla y aún se seguían besando…

-sabes? Dicen que la mejor cura es el amor – dijo kouta – pero controlémonos… aún no eres humana esto puede afectarte más adelante…

-no… me gusta esto… no sé a cuanto lleguemos, te necesito a tu lado. Necesito esto – decía mientras sollozaba.

La noche transcurría… Fue un día agotador. Pero quién sabe? Cuándo lucy será humana? Lo tiene decidido o no? Estaba en un laberinto perdido… pero su única solución parecía kouta… o no?

**Continuará..?**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Bueno, ojala me llegue inspiración. Igual tengo que también hacer

Otro capítulo que es de one piece… lo siento si no me actualizo.

Pero tengan en cuenta que subiré otro.

Sayonara!

**PD: soy una escritora, pero también tengo derecho a tener vacaciones! xD**

Wajajaja

Arigato!

Atte: Kisuki-chan!


	4. Un humano en ti

**Dos opciones: Ser humano o ser escoria**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Me ha costado un poco hacer

Este fic, porfa perdónenme

Por hacerlo tan cortito.

¡gomen nasai! T-T mi imaginación

Anda fallando un poquito.

Gracias, adiós!

Arigato por leer… ^ ^

Atte: Kisuki-chan!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Capítulo tres: Un humano en ti

La noche oscura se empezó a calmar; los truenos, los relámpagos, los rayos y la lluvia empezaron a declinar.

Las habitaciones estaban frías y las camas cubiertas de frazadas. En una habitación oscura dos siluetas emanaban calor, abrazados con ternura y cariño. Pero también con las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar ya que se encontraban algo desesperanzados.

-kouta-san…

-que sucede?

-ahora que lo pienso; no sé como transformarme en humano.

-…pero no me dijiste que hablaste con una mujer misteriosa? Puede que ella te ayude.

-podría ser…

-va a funcionar, te lo aseguro – dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-eso espero – la diclonius le miró los ojos también.

-que hermoso – se escuchó oír.

-qué?! – kouta se dio vuelta y en frente de él se encontraba una diclonius.

-que haces acá? – le preguntó de mala gana lucy.

-pues vengo a saber que decides…- dijo como si nada empujando a kouta.

-idiota – lucy se acercó a kouta – estás bien?

-si, no te preocupes.

-que no te importen los humanos… tú!! Ándate. Esto es entre diclonius.

-él se quedará aunque no te guste! – Lo defendió lucy – es alguien importante para mí.

-lo que obtendrás es confundirlo ya que…

-él sabe todo sobre nuestra raza – la interrumpió.

-que has hecho qué?!! Esto se mantiene en secreto! – gritó la diclonius nº10.

-pues ya es tarde… Que lo sepa no es nada malo. No abrirá la boca, lo que me importa ahora es sobre mí.

-déjame decirte querida que morirás.

-queé?! – gritaron al unísono kouta y lucy.

-siendo humana morirás, no sabes lo que es serlo. Es como liberar a un pájaro en cautiverio en su medio ambiente, no sabe lo que es vivir como un pájaro real.

-a qué te refieres? Una cosa es diferente con la otra! – dijo algo angustiada lucy.

-que si eres humana simplemente morirás, salvo…

-…? – la joven esperaba una respuesta.

-salvo que sientas como un humano.

-y que es eso de sentir como humano?

-tener sentimientos!! Pensar como uno de ellos! Me entiendes o te lo digo en francés?!!

-pos… si quieres ¬¬

-no seas idiota, dime… quieres morir o no?!!

-pues no!

-entonces vuélvete humana!

-queeé?! Tú eres la que me tiene que transformar.

-pues claro… pero dime algo.

-"algo" …

-¬¬''' no te pongas idiota… necesito que asesines a tu compañero para que te vuelvas humana.

-no – dijo tajante.

-entonces prefieres morir?

-pues si tiene que ser así… sí.

-tienes agallas… Pero después de morir tu amigo igual morirá.

-kouta!

-l-lucy-san..?

-corre! Nos vemos después!

-no te dejaré! Te dije que tienes todo mi apoyo y no lo tienes que desperdiciar. Lucharemos juntos, no te acuerdas?

-o-ok – dijo lucy conmovida.

-…ya veo; con que es el niño que te hace tener fuerzas para seguir adelante – dijo irritada la diclonius nº10.

-y qué si es así?!

-bien – dijo con una risita – te transformaré en humano, pero no tendrás vectores. Serás vulnerable a todo tipo de disparos, no te arriesgues. Acuérdate, si no consigues sentir como humano morirás. Pero para todo eso tienes tiempo… Te advierto que nunca e visto a alguien que lo logre, pero tú puedes ser la primera… sinceramente, veo algo en ti diferente a las demás que no tiene que ver con que seas reina diclonius, si no que es algo más; "es tu esencia". Mi consejo es que te dejes llevar por lo que vas sintiendo ya que lo más importante para que logres vivir y ser humana son los sentimientos, las emociones que deberías sentir – la diclonius miró fijamente a lucy y luego se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra.

-…espera… - dijo kouta.

-que? – le preguntó lucy algo intrigada.

-no te tenía que transformar en humano?!!

es verdad! P-pero ya desapareció!!

-arg!! Maldita sea! Ahora qué haremos?

-n-no lo se – lucy empezó a perder sus fuerzas y se fue desplomando lentamente al piso.

-lucy-san! e-estás bien?!

-"…_ser humano…" _– mencionó. Cerró sus ojos al caer bruscamente al piso, el joven se acercó pero la diclonius empezó a tener ataques de epilepsia. Kouta se desesperó, no sabía que hacer hasta que en eso la joven se recuperó pero seguía inconciente. En la sala se escucharon unos latidos fuertes y sincronizados que provenían de lucy. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color café miel y su pelo tomó un color café claro

**(lo sé… difícil de imaginar u.ù, hasta yo no puedo imaginármela muy bien)** Los vectores se adentraron en su cuerpo guardando esos sádicos y cortantes brazos. La joven empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco.

-k-kouta-san…- murmuró.

-lucy-san!

-m-me duele todo.

-has cambiado de pelo! – se sorprendió – y de ojos también!

-queé?! – lucy se paró pero cayó al piso, no tenía fuerzas para caminar. El cambio de ADN fue muy brusco para ella.

-lucy-san, y-ya eres humana! – dijo atónito.

-d-de verdad? – dijo la joven ilusionada.

-pues claro, has cambiado totalmente! ^^ - kouta se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-oh, kouta-san! – la joven también la abrazó.

-estoy muy feliz por ti.

-gracias, pero aún así estoy algo apenada… no podré defenderme, o mejor dicho, defenderte. Soy alguien inútil ahora – dijo cabizbaja.

-no, no eres eso; ahora eres una persona hermosa que está a punto de descubrir nuevos sentimientos… y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlos.

-kouta-san... yo…

-tranquila, lo mejor es que descanses – la interrumpió sonriéndole.

-bien – asintió con la cabeza.

El joven se sentó en una esquina y lucy se sentó entre sus piernas, él la abrazó con dulzura poniendo su cabeza entre el cuello de la joven y ella acurrucándose en su cuerpo.

Una nueva humana "nació" y con toda la seguridad de que iba a alcanzar esa meta; la de sentir como un humano.

"_Hay tantas cosas que no pueden_

_Juzgarse sin el corazón, que_

_Si el corazón falta, la razón _

_Debe desatinar necesariamente"_

…

_Ayer te vi  
caminando por ahí  
te vi con otra  
te vi bien feliz  
no se que pasó  
que se me rompió el corazón  
al verte allá  
y yo muy acá_

Anoche soñé contigo  
te mirabas muy lindo  
tu sonrisa  
tu mirada  
como si fuese mío  
quise abrazarte  
pero abrasé mi almohada  
y desperté... muy enamorada

te pido perdón  
donde quiera que estés  
no te debo explicación  
sobre ése momento tan

_angustioso_ _que te hice pasar.  
Te vi otra vez  
estabas solito  
me quise acercar  
y darte un besito_

de repente pensé...  
tu estas muy enamorado  
pero no de mi  
si no de ésa que estaba ayer a tu lado.  
Si volviera a nacer  
cometería el mismo error  
me enamoraría otra vez  
pero esta vez sin causar ningún dolor.

* * *

Bueno, lo hice corto porque la imaginación no se me daba más…

Lo siento por todos los fans de este fanfiction… Actualizaré lo más pronto posible!

Y no se agiten por lo el cambio brusco de lucy sobre el pelo… luego verán lo que sucede

Jeje (mirada misteriosa) XD

Sayonara!

Atte: Kisuki-chan!

Ja ne ~

^0^


End file.
